Let the Right One In
Let the Right One In jest siedemnastym odcinkiem pierwszego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis STEFAN JEST ZMUSZONY PODJĄĆ PRZERAŻAJĄCĄ DECYZJĘ - Gdy Stefan i Damon znajdują sobie nowego groźnego wroga, Stefan nagle znajduje się w niebezpiecznej sytuacji. Damon i Elena starają się przekonać Alarica do współpracy, mającej na celu pomoc Stefanowi. Matt ma nadzieję, że jego mama, Kelly, zostanie w domu na dobre. Po tym jak samochód Caroline psuje się podczas burzy, dziewczyna odkrywa coś tak przerażającego, co szokuje wszystkich w mieście. Streszczenie Anna odwiedza Jeremy’ego nocą w jego pokoju. Mówi, że nie przemieni go w wampira. Ich pogawędkę przerywa Elena, która prosi brata, by pozamykał wszystkie okna ze względu na nadchodzącą burzę. Pearl i Frederick znowu się kłócą. Wampir struga kołek. Elena, Stefan i Damon rozmawiają o Pearl i o tym, co powiedziała Damonowi. Tymczasem Jeremy i Anna spotykają się w knajpie. Dziewczyna zauważa jego bransoletkę z werbeną. Daje jej przedmiot, lecz ona nie przyjmuje. Matt i Caroline rozmawiają o jego matce. Dziewczyna jedzie do swojego ojca na urodziny córki jego chłopaka. Stefan wychodzi na spacer do lasu, gdzie zostaje zaatakowany przez Fredericka. Gdy długo nie wraca, Damon odwiedza Elenę i zawiadamia ją o jego zniknięciu. Jadą do siedziby wampirów i Damon rozmawia z Frederickiem. Widzi, jak jego pomagierzy torturują młodszego Salvatore’a. Właścicielka posesji, pani Gibbons zostaje zauroczona przez wampira, by nigdy nie wpuszczała Damona do środka. Tymczasem Elena ma dość czekania w samochodzie. Kiedy z niego wychodzi, Damon dzieli się z nią złymi wieściami. Frederick tymczasem rozkoszuje się bólem zadawanym Stefanowi w akcie zemsty za wydanie wampirów. Sprzeciwia się mu Harper, którego każe związać i przymocować do krzesła. Elena i Damon zjawiają się u Alarica, prosić go o pomoc w uwolnieniu Stefana. Nauczyciel początkowo jest głuchy na błagania dziewczyny, lecz w końcu zgadza się udzielić im wsparcia. Wspólnie planują akcję. Okazuje się, że Alaric jest nieźle wyposażony, jeśli chodzi o polowanie na wampiry. Elena próbuje przekonać Damona, że może iść z nimi, ale on kategorycznie tego zabrania. Jeremy ciągle próbuje przekonać Annę, że jest gotowy na przemianę w wampira. Przerywają rozmowę, gdy w Grill zjawia się Pearl. Gdy wychodzą, spotykają burmistrza Lockwooda i Tylera i dołączają do nich. Pearl w końu spostrzega Annę i Jeremy’ego razem i później zakazuje córce widywać się z tym chłopakiem. Mówi matce, że on wie, czym są. Gdy wychodzą, dziewczyna pisze do niego SMS-a, w którym deklaruje chęć przemienienia go w wampira. Caroline jedzie leśną dróżką, bo autostrada została zamknięta z powodu ulewy. Traci sygnał i jej samochód zagrzebuje się w błocie. W końcu wychodzi, by znaleźć zasięg. Jest już ciemno. Dochodzi na brzeg skarpy i poślizguje się na mokrych liściach. W końcu udaje jej się zatrzymać, chwyta korzeń wystający spod ściółki i spostrzega obok wystającą rękę. Alaric puka do domu wampirów pod pretekstem skorzystania z telefonu. Gdy trafia do kuchni, zabija jednego z wampirów (Billy’ego) i każe pani Gibbons wyjść na dwór, gdzie czeka na nią Damon. Skręca kobiecie kark i teraz bez problemu może już wejść do środka. Każe Alaricowi się wynosić. Po jakimś czasie Frederick spostrzega, że Billy długo nie wraca i wysyła na przeszpiegi innego wampira, który zostaje zabity przez Salvatore’a. Elena znów czeka w aucie, ale wyjmuje z torebki broń na wampiry i wychodzi. Gdy Alaric dociera do samochodu i jej tam nie zastaje, idzie szukać dziewczyny. Ona tymczasem skrada się do piwnicy domku. tam omal nie zostaje zabita przez wampira wartownika, z opresji ratuje ją Damon. Razem uwalniają Stefana i Harpera. Frederick jest zaniepokojony tą ciszą. Dochodzi do otwartej walki między jego przyjaciółmi, a duetem Damona i Alarica. On sam tymczasem po starciu z Damonem napada na Elenę i Stefana, którzy są w lesie tuż przy samochodzie. Stefan jest bardzo słaby i nie może się z nim równać. Elena atakuje go bronią zakoszoną Alaricowi, ale to daje tylko tymczasowy efekt. W końcu karmi umierającego Stefana swoją krwią. Tak wzmocniony zabija Fredericka i w przypływie szału o mało nie rzuca się też na Elenę. W domu Donovanów zjawia się szeryf Forbes i Caroline, która w lesie znalazła zwłoki Vicki. Gdy Pearl i Anna wracają do domu, zastają go całego wyścielanego ciałami wampirów. Damon informuje Pearl o sytuacji, jaka miała miejsce. Później Alaric i Damon spotykają się w barze. Historyk daje upust swojemu gniewowi i wymierza cios w twarz wampira. W pensjonacie Stefan przekonuje ukochaną, że czuje się dobrze. Sielankę przerywa telefon od Jeremy’ego, który informuje siostrę o odnalezieniu ciała Vicki. Dziewczyna idzie do domu Donovanów, gdzie znajdują się już Caroline i jej matka, Jeremy, Tyler i jego ojciec. Pociesza Matta, na oczach Caroline rzucają się sobie w objęcia. Jeremy zastaje Annę w swoim pokoju. Dziewczyna domyśla się, że chciał przemiany, by móc być z Vicki. Tymczasem gdy Damon wraca do pensjonatu, widzi brata z kilkoma workami ludzkiej krwi. Obsada Postacie główne * Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning jako Jenna Sommers © * Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett © * Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis jako Alaric Saltzman Postacie cykliczne *Marguerite MacIntyre jako Elizabeth Forbes *Malese Jow jako Anna *Kelly Hu jako Pearl *Sterling Sulieman jako Harper *Robert Pralgo jako Richard Lockwood Postacie gościnne *Melinda Clarke jako Kelly Donovan *Stephen Martines jako Frederick *Tiffany Morgan jako Samantha Gibbons Soundtrack *Class Actress – Let Me Take You Out *The Morning Benders – I Was Wrong *The Silent League – Resignation Studies *The Black Angels – Young Men Dead *Lights On – Boy *Love Grenades – Young Lovers (Sam Sparro Mix) *Systems Officer – East *Black Rebel Motorcycle Club – Conscience Killer *Sounds Under Radio – All You Wanted Cytaty Galeria ltroi005.jpg ltroi006.jpg ltroi007.jpg ltroielenadamon.jpg tvd117001.jpg tvd117002.jpg tvd117003.jpg Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 1